Ars Bene Dicendi
by NeSLY
Summary: A Harry le gusta el cabello de Malfoy, rubio, brillante y sedoso a la vista… Quiere tocarlo, al menos una vez. Malfoy lo mataba si osaba siquiera acercársele con aquella idea en la cabeza. Entonces, pensó Harry. Una poción multijugos sería la opción


**Título: **Ars bene dicendi.

**Autora: **Nesly

**Pareja/personajes: **Harry/Draco.

**Rating: **T.

**Extensión: **Serial. [1/6]

**Género: **Romance.

**Resumen: **No es que Harry tuviera una obsesión mal sana con el cabello de Draco Malfoy. Tan solo le gustaba lo rubio, brillante y sedoso que parecía a la vista. …Y él quería tocarlo, al menos una vez. Malfoy lo mataba si osaba siquiera acercársele con aquella idea en la cabeza. Entonces, pensó Harry. Una poción multijugos sería la opción.

**Advertencias: **No toma en cuenta el último libro.

**Disclaimer: **Absolutamente todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K Rowling y su saga de libros de Harry Potter bajo su misma autoría.

**Notas de la autora:**Bien, hace mucho que no publico en Fanfiction, y supongo que dije que no escribiría sobre el mundo Potteriano por el momento, pero digamos que la idea me ha vencido. Veamos que sale de todo esto. Por lo menos por el momento no tengo planeado algo demasiado extenso.

Últimamente me ha entrado un gusto extraño por el cabello de los hombres y el de Tom Felton definitivamente es de mi agrado. Aunque tengo a dos más que me idiotizan cuando los veo. Me he desviado del tema, así que digamos que es mi regreso a Fanfiction por decirlo de algún modo; Espero que sea de su agrado.

**Número de palabras en el capítulo: **2839.

* * *

><p><strong>Ars Bene Dicendi<strong>

El cabello rubio de Draco Malfoy

..:: 1 ::..

"_En la Grecia clásica, se entendía, en palabras de los tratadistas, al __**ars bene dicendi**__, como la técnica de expresarse de manera adecuada para lograr la persuasión del destinatario"_

…

…

A Harry le gusta el cabello de Malfoy, digamos que es algo así como una obsesión.

Una obsesión extraña y de todo, menos sana.

De alguna manera, Potter es consciente de ello, pero piensa que regularmente, mientras nadie más a parte de él y su consciencia se percaten de ello, todo marcha a un ritmo regularmente normal.

Quizá es la distancia efímera que existe entre su cabello y el del heredero Malfoy lo que ha primero llamado su atención, unos años atrás Malfoy parecía querer pegar su cabello y aplastarlo contra su cráneo con tanto gel que se colocaba.

Pero hubo un cambio, por que pronto ese cabello un día apareció más libre, semi largo y con las hebras sueltas, cayendo por el rostro de su dueño.

A veces, solo a veces, si por algún motivo Malfoy apresuraba su paso más allá de lo debido, el cabello se sacudía con una gracia extraña que lograba en Malfoy una imagen etérea.

Lamentablemente Malfoy no corría, así que aquellas mínimas ocasiones habían sido escazas, por que un Malfoy no corre, a menos que su vida esté en peligro. Y Harry en esos instantes despreciaba la gracia de los Malfoy y toda su estúpida arrogancia y elegancia.

Unas semanas después, por casualidad vio en Hogwarts a Lucius, no tenía la menor idea de los motivos que habían llevado al hombre al ir a su escuela, pero suponía que para darle un abrazo a Draco no había sido.

Sin embargo pudo contemplar por breves segundos el cabello de aquel rubio. Largo, hermoso, brillante y sedoso. Harry se preguntó mínimamente si en realidad sería un requisito para los Malfoy tener ese cabello y cuidarlo de esa forma.

Luego de unos segundos cuando Draco apareció, en una leve comparación. Tuvo que admitir que si, el cabello de Draco era más _bonito._

A Harry le parece inconcebible que alguien como Malfoy tenga que poseer ese cabello. Por que algo que puede generar tantos adjetivos positivos, no puede ser parte de alguien que merece tantos calificativos negativos.

Por que a pesar de todo Harry no se ciega, él lo sabe. Malfoy no es precisamente _bueno._

Así que un día cansado de esa fascinación extraña por el rubio, decide contemplar otros cabellos. El de Hermione es algo alborotado, castaño y pues siendo sincero, Harry sabe que Hermione mucho tiempo a su cabello no le dedica, así que no es una opción.

Por lo menos no una que le permita descubrir que lo que tiene es un fetiche con el cabello de las personas, que es cien veces mejor a descubrir que en realidad, el fetiche es con el cabello de Malfoy.

Sin embargo a su otro lado esta Ron, con su cabello algo largo, casi al mismo nivel que el de Malfoy, pelirrojo y algo brillante. Se ve bien, o algo parecido. Aún así, Potter no lo considera venerable.

Una hora después, Harry recuerda a Cho, su cabello largo, azabache e increíblemente suave, lo había tocado un par de veces cuando estaban juntos, conversando o cualquier cosa parecida, siempre por error cuando la muchacha se movía y esas hebras rozaban su brazo o punta de los dedos con algún movimiento.

Chang está en la biblioteca, con un libro sobre la mesa y una pluma en la mano. Escribiendo algo que seguramente es una tarea, y le recuerda a Harry que luego de hablar con ella, debe ir con Hermione para que le recuerde de qué iba la tarea de transformaciones.

—Oh, hola Harry.

—Hola, Cho. ¿Tienes un minuto?

Ella asiente, con una sonrisa en el rostro, dejando la pluma en el tintero y mirándolo ahora a él, Harry solo necesita eso, un minuto, conversarle de cualquier cosa, para mirar su cabello. Y hacer un pequeño análisis de comparación.

—¿Qué tan buena eres en pociones?

—Digamos que buena, ¿tienes alguna duda en especial?

—Si, lo que sucede es que no encontraba un ingrediente en específico que Snape nos ha pedido para una poción, así que pensaba buscar uno que tuviera el mismo efecto.

—Harry soy lo suficientemente buena en pociones como para saber que si Snape los envía por algún ingrediente en especifico, usar otro en remplazo es muy mala idea.

Para cuando Cho ríe suavemente, tapando un poco su boca y mirándolo con empatía. Harry ya ha valorado su cabello y sonríe mecánicamente. El cabello de Cho, tampoco tiene ese efecto en él.

—Vale, entonces creo que seguiré buscando.

—Me parece lo más adecuado.

Harry se levanta, con su mano apenas un poco en alto, para poder despedirse de la muchacha, y por un momento esa conversa le recuerda a alguna que hubiera tenido con Hermione, pero para ese instante, Harry estás más concentrado en que aún no encuentra ese cabello que siquiera iguale al efecto atrayente que tiene el de Malfoy.

—¡Harry! Que bueno que te veo, ¿te puedo pedir un favor?

Cuando Ginny se coloca frente a él, sosteniéndolo por uno de los brazos y una sonrisa enorme en el rostro. Harry omite el hecho de tratar de entender lo que la muchacha le dice, por que se ha concentrado en el cabello de ella.

Es pelirrojo, como el de sus hermanos. Largo y sumamente sedoso por lo que puede notar. Pero tampoco le llama la atención. Harry acaba de descubrir que el cabello tan largo no es de su agrado. Así que desiste de la idea de que tenga que ser por la extensión del cabello.

—¿Qué dices entonces Harry?

Y Potter sabe que está en un aprieto, por qué recién ha notado que la muchacho ha seguido hablando y solo se ve capaz de rascar un poco su nuca y sonreír tontamente.

—Disculpa Ginny, no te he entendido muy bien.

—¡Harry!

Eso, es sencillamente mejor a decirle que no la ha escuchado. Así que Ginny coloca sus manos en aquella estrecha cintura y arruga el entrecejo.

—Lo siento, Ginny. Tengo que ir a ser una tarea de transformaciones que es para mañana y al parecer es muy complicada y yo ni he comenzado.

—Pero…

Weasley solo se lo queda mirando un rato, luego suspira resignada y eleva un poco los hombros, lo cual Harry toma como un 'está bien' y no es como si quisiera dejarla o no ayudarla, pero Harry ya tiene una advertencia, y no quiere que esa tarea incumplida sea la segunda.

Así que decide apresurar el paso, incentivado de pronto empieza a correr, por que descubre que anochecerá en cualquier momento y el tiempo se le agota, y seguramente Hermione le lanzará un regaño que lo hará retrasarse aún más.

Pero cuando estaba cerca de los trofeos. Ha desviado su mirada al campo de Quidditch, justo en el momento que los Slytherin realizaban su práctica. Sobrevolaban el campo con rapidez y agilidad. Harry ha perdido su mirada buscando ese cabello rubio, pero infructuosamente se perdió del mundo real.

Y chocó con alguien, de voz molesta y siseante.

—¿Qué demonios sucede contigo Potter?

Malfoy escupe su nombre con desagrado, frunciendo el ceño y sentado en el piso al haber chocado contra su cuerpo y es una suerte que por alguna razón Malfoy no lo haya apuntado con su varita casi inmediatamente.

Entonces, ocurre. Malfoy exhala con molestia, con mucha al parecer. Y eso provoca que los mechones en el cabello de Draco se sacudan, vertiginosamente y en un simple movimiento que le ha hecho a Harry abrir más los ojos y que sintiera algo parecido a una aguja metiéndose entre las paredes de su piel, directo al estómago.

—¿Acaso esas cosas horrorosas que tienes frente a los ojos no te sirven para nada?

—Se llaman anteojos, Malfoy.

—Me tiene sin cuidado, más te vale que te alejes de aquí Potter, tu sola presencia hace desagradable al lugar.

—No me iré solo por que me lo digas.

Malfoy afila su mirada, directo hacía él y todavía un poco más molesto. Aunque al menos se ha levantado y ahora sonríe arrogante, presuntuoso, con aquellos gestos que Harry siente que le desagradan en absoluto.

Haciéndole pensar que ese cabello no combina con ese rostro.

—¿Por qué no te largas con tus lame botas? Slytherin entrena, vete.

Recién entonces Harry nota que Malfoy está con el equipo Quidditch, con los tonos verdes por todas partes.

—¿Acaso el perfecto Draco Malfoy llega tarde al entrenamiento?

Y el tono burlón en sus palabras logra que Malfoy apriete los puños con fuerza y lo mire con más rencor del posible.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo, imbécil. Se productivo y desaparece.

Con pisada algo fuerte Malfoy continúa su camino hacía dónde sus demás compañeros se encuentran. Probablemente su atraso fue advertido, por que nadie parece molesto con su reciente llegada. Y el rubio logra integrarse fácilmente al juego.

Harry quiere golpearse contra la pared, por que se ha quedado como un idiota, mirándolo por largo rato. Hasta que claro, Malfoy giró hasta él, y desde las alturas levanto el dedo medio de su mano y rió a carcajadas, rodeado por sus amigos.

Rojo de furia, Harry retomo el paso hacia donde sus compañeros Gryffindor se encontraban.

Definitivamente, Malfoy era de todo, menos una persona buena.

Molesto como se encontraba, Harry olvido ese día, la razón por la que hace un rato, buscaba a su amiga.

…

…

De alguna forma a Harry le sorprendía el hecho de que hubiera chocado con Malfoy, él hubiera caído al suelo y simplemente solo hubieran compartido un par de insultos. Por eso, cuando esa mañana justo antes de transformaciones. Malfoy rodeado por sus lacayos le lanzó un hechizo a traición, no fue tan indignante.

Sucedió lo habitual, Malfoy rió acompañado por los dos muchachos grandes que estaban a sus lados. Ron despotricó contra Draco. Hermione pidió calma e ignorar a Malfoy y Harry solo vomitaba ranas producto del hechizo infantil de Draco.

Incluso por ahí circularon las palabras 'Sangre' y 'Sucia' sin contar con el sin fin de insultos que Ron tenía en su arsenal de 'Insultos y hechizos para el cabrón de Draco Malfoy'. Así que no fue una muy buena mañana.

En especial cuando tuvo que pasar gran parte de ella en la enfermería y por supuesto. Recordó entonces la razón por la que el día anterior buscaba a Hermione.

Harry tuvo su segunda advertencia ese día. Una más y sería un castigo.

Definitivamente la próxima tarea debía hacerla, contra viento o marea.

…

…

Esa misma tarde, Harry descubrió que quería al menos tocar una vez ese cabello.

La enfermera ya lo había dejado marcharse y con un pañuelo en la boca, Harry caminaba por los pasillos del castillo, con el desagradable sabor en la boca, producto no solo del hechizo sino también de la pócima que la mujer le había hecho tomar.

Su descubrimiento llegó, cuando vio a Malfoy apoyado en una de las paredes, conversando de algo con Zabini. El muchacho tenía dos libros en sus manos y no era difícil suponer que uno de ellos era de Malfoy.

Sin embargo, Draco lucía serio. Cruzado de brazos ante un Blaise que asentía, escuchando sus palabras con cuidado. El acercamiento no era algo que lo desconcertara, más el momento siguiente logró que Harry sintiera otra aguja pinchando su estómago.

Harry no lo había notado, pero Malfoy al parecer tenía algo entre el cabello. Zabini lo había notado, sus ojos se dirigieron hacía el cabello de Draco por un largo rato y casi como hipnotizado, finalmente había hablado.

—Tienes algo en el cabello, Draco.

En mención a eso, Malfoy había elevado un poco los ojos.

—Quítamelo.

Como si hubiera recibido el permiso necesario, Blaise había sonreído, levantando su mano derecha y acercándola a ese cabello rubio. Esos dedos se entreveraron un poco en ese cabello, lo sacudieron inclusive hasta que finalmente una pequeña hoja de algún árbol cayó al suelo.

—Listo.

—Vamos a las mazmorras, no me place seguir hablando aquí.

Draco ni siquiera había esperado una afirmación o alguna palabra. Había empezado a caminar y Blaise cómodamente se había colocado a su lado, susurrando algo que Harry ya no escuchaba.

No le extrañaba que no hubieran notado su presencia, había una distancia prudente y además prácticamente estaba oculto, lo que le preocupó a Harry fue ese instinto que nació en él por querer tocar ese cabello.

Tan rubio, brillante y sedoso.

…

…

Acercarse y tocarlo por error, no era una opción.

Malfoy despreciaba cualquier tipo de contacto físico que no fuera de su gusto, o al menos autorizado por él. Así que en realidad Harry veía imposible llegar hasta él o su cabello.

Aunque él no le interesara en absoluto, Harry solo quería tocar su cabello.

…Al menos una vez.

Y estaba en un dilema absurdo, por que eso era algo más que imposible tratándose de quien se trataba, por que ni empezando una pelea con el arrogante Slytherin podría, sería demasiado patético incluso intentar jalarle el cabello.

Así que estaba peor que al principio.

—Muy bien chicos, por favor pongan sus tareas sobre el escritorio.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron con sorpresa.

¡Oh, demonios!

Lo había olvidado por completo. Justo ese día, Harry Potter fue castigado por la profesora de transformaciones, inusualmente por culpa de Draco Malfoy, y su hermoso cabello que de ninguna manera combinaba con su abominable dueño.

Aunque claro, Draco jamás se dio por enterado.

…

…

Durante la noche. O cerca de ella.

Mientras Harry escribía sus tres últimas tareas sin cumplir, frente a la profesora que en ese momento corregía los escritos de los demás estudiantes, Harry tuvo una idea.

Una escalofriante idea en realidad.

Blaise Zabini tenía un acceso quizá hasta ilimitado al cabello de Draco Malfoy, no estaba seguro de hasta que punto, por que sencillamente Malfoy es un ente difícil de describir, aún más cuando no le gusta ser consciente de que hay gente que pueda estar a su nivel.

Por tanto, no sabe hasta que punto Zabini sea cercano a Malfoy.

Lo importante, es que puede tocar a Malfoy, a Malfoy y su sedoso y obsesivo cabello. Así que, habiéndolo hecho ya una vez y sin repercusiones mayores. Harry decide que una poción multijugos es la mejor opción.

No tendría que desgatar más su mente en absurdos planes.

Y en caso de hacer algo muy estúpido, como halagar al cabello de Malfoy o algo por el estilo. Sería Zabini el quedaría como imbécil, más no él.

Tenía que ajustar un par de cosas más a su plan. Como por ejemplo que hacer con Zabini mientras él estuviera con Malfoy, o quien lo ayudaría a realizar la poción que es por demás difícil y que Hermione es la que realiza.

Por que obviamente no puede ir dónde su amiga y decirle:

'¿Sabes, que Hermione? Tengo una obsesión nada sana con el cabello de Malfoy. Aunque, ¿qué obsesión es sana? Así que, ¿por qué no me ayudas y me haces una poción multijugos para poder tocar su cabello? Te prometo que solo será una vez.'

No, definitivamente, eso no es una opción.

Sin contar con los daños colaterales que eso provocaría, como una Hermione preocupada lanzadores consejos y regaños a cada rato. O un Ron todo sorprendido, indignado, decepcionado al que tendría que enfrentar siquiera por dos semanas.

No, definitivamente en esta ocasión. Sus amigos no eran su primera opción.

En el peor de los casos, prefería prepararla él mismo y medio intoxicarse en el proceso.

Cuando un suspiro abandonó sus labios Minerva levantó la vista hacía él, y Harry solo sonrió distraídamente, volviendo a sus escritos y luego de unos segundos la profesora hizo lo mismo.

Era muy complicado llegar a ese cabello, cosa que incluso le parecía hasta ridículo.

Luego, como si de pronto hubiera sido iluminado por Merlín, recordó a Cho.

Ella había dicho que era buena en pociones, no excelente, pero al menos buena. Y eso quería decir que al menos era diez veces mejor que él. Una sonrisa acudió a sus labios, una emocionada y llena de un ímpetu que Harry hace mucho sentía.

Lastimosamente debía esperar hasta mañana para hablar con la muchacha. Era de noche y aún le faltaba mucho por terminar con su tarea, así que seguramente no se desocuparía hasta dentro de un par de horas.

Además de que debía preparar un discurso lo suficientemente convincente como para que Cho accediera ayudarlo y que ni por error llegara a comentárselo a alguien. Además de conseguir el cabello de Zabini sin equivocaciones como le pasó hace unos años a Hermione.

Y por supuesto, lo más importante de todo. Llegar a Malfoy y no ser descubierto a los dos minutos por él.

Pero su plan ya estaba trazado, su plan hasta el cabello de Draco Malfoy podía decirse, ya estaba puesto en marcha.

…

**Fin del Primer Capítulo.**

…


End file.
